


Pleasure

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Pleasure

For months you have been in Middle Earth, after somehow falling into it, you knew the stories of this world and had seen all the films, but you never thought you would actually be here and be in the great forest of Mirkwood. 

 

Back home you were an Ann summers rep, you liked your job and showing all the new sex toys to clients and getting them to order the ones they liked, going to one of your client’s houses you decided to cut through your local wood and somehow you awoke being held by Thranduil on his giant elk.

 

Thranduil let you stay in his kingdom till the white council could figure out how to get you home, and you worked in the gardens so you weren’t completely useless, after working in the garden you returned to you chamber, opening your backpack on your bed you removed the soaps, and headed for the bathroom to take a bath as you wanted to remove all the sweat and dirt from the days work.

….

Walking into your room Thranduil’s eyes scanned it for you, hearing you in the bathroom he went and sat on the bed waiting for you to come out, taking his place the mattress dibbed and sent somethings rolling out of your bag landing next to him and on the floor.

 

Picking up the long smooth object of the ground Thranduil eyed it, unsure what it was turning round in his hand he didn’t notice you standing by the bathroom door smirking at him pressing the button it, it started to vibrate in his hand making him stand and drop it while you burst into laughter. 

 

Walking over to it you picked it up and smirked at him “why don’t you Buzz off?” You said while turning off the dildo looking down at you Thranduil raised his eyebrow and pointed at the object in your hand “I´m not buzzing anywhere before you explain this” laughing at the elvenking you looked into his pale blue eyes "where I am from these are called dildos or vibrators, they are sex toys for a woman to pleasure herself without the need of a man” “You´re joking right? Can the males of your world not please the women?“ Thranduil said "no King Thranduil, I am not joking, some can, but others can’t, so most women do it themselves." 

Walking to the dressing table you sat down and started to dry your hair "how can something so small give you pleasure?” “Hey! It is a very good way for releasing tension, mind you” you restored with a smirk, walking closer to you Thranduil smirked as he hooked a finger in your body towel and pulled it, leaving you sitting there naked, “let me show you what true pleasure is (y/n)” he whispered into your ear before picking you up and carrying you to the bed.


End file.
